1. Field of the invention:
The present invention generally relates to a method of supplying an electric voltage of predetermined value to an electric load via a pair of cables. The invention also relates to a battery booster apparatus for applying, via a pair of cables of predetermined length, a direct current boosting voltage of predetermined value between the positive and negative terminals of a battery, for example the battery of a motor vehicle.
2. Brief description of the prior art:
A widely used method of applying a boosting voltage between the positive and negative terminals of the battery of a motor vehicle is to connect the positive and negative terminals of the battery of the said vehicle to the positive and negative terminals of the battery of another motor vehicle, respectively, via a pair of cables of substantial length.
A drawback of such a method is that the value of the boosting voltage widely varies. Indeed, one skilled in the art can appreciate that the value of the boosting voltage varies with the current flowing in the cables, more specifically with the voltage drop in the cables. If the current in the cables widely varies, the voltage drop in the cables also widely varies, and accordingly the boosting voltage widely varies. It should also be pointed out that variation of the direct current voltage of the boosting battery with the load it supplies also causes variation of the boosting voltage.